Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 6: Real Life Cluedo
Real Life Cluedo And again, the sun kept on rising as the morning came into existence. Flowers were blooming, trees were green and colourfu- or right, this is Antarctica we're looking at, sorry. Anyway, the glaciers showed their transparent, light blue insides as the sun cut through them. As Adult Mumble woke up, the sun caused the skyscraper near to create a rainbow light on the floor of Arcadia Bay. A rare opportunity. "Hmm, now, what were those things that could take pictures called? Oh right, cameras, better take a panorama of this place before the angle is too big." As he took the camera, he noticed the sky was still clear. "Well, I guess it does take time for the weather co come all the way around the world." Mumble said to himself as he started taking the long shot. Within ten seconds the image was made, automatically being printed, the image looked spectacular. Adult Mumble placed the photo along with others, that showed all of their adventures, from the solar eclipse back in 2015, to this very moment in 2019. "Ah, life was so simple back then, can't believe it would change this much." "Yeah, well Chaos Theory works in that way." Erik said as he walked towards his father. "Chaos Theory? Never heard of that. Explain please." Adult Mumble asked. "It's when the present determines the future, but the approximate present does not approximately determine the future." Erik explained. "Um." "For example, a butterfly's wing flap in England could mean the difference between clear weather or a hurricane in Antarctica after, say a month." Erik tried to simplify. "I think I get what you mean. So if I tap my foot onto the ground..." "That could make the difference of how long Arcadia Bay lasts for within a year or two. The Earth is complicated." "Any only 4 years back you didn't even know hat a dinosaur was. Yep, that's chaos right there." "Hey." Erik complained, before lightly punching Adult Mumble on the flipper. Adult Mumble doing the same. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we Jack, Andrew and Vincentine wanted to make their house bigger so we could all fit in, so they've done it. Everyone's having a meeting there. You wanna come?" "I would love to." Adult Mumble said, before they walked to the new house. They were greeted by Jack as he opened the door for them, as they made their way in, Jack closed the door behind him. "Well, this place looks fancy." "Well, we try our best, and if we don't? Well, nothing is perfect." Jack said as they made their way to the kitchen, where everyone else was. "Ah, looks like all of us are here then." Vincentine said joyfully. "Wait, where's Glenda?" Adult Mumble asked. "Oh, she's just having a look around the house, nothing too much." Mumble explained. "So, I guess you're the butler then." Erik remarked at Andrew upon noticing his tux. "Who, me? No, it's just that I haven't worn this tux for a very long time." Andrew said. Vincentine revealed a nice cake. "Oh, right, this cake's for us, since you guys haven't tried it. You get the fish cake." Vincentine said as Mumble stared to leave the room, upon hearing this, Mumble bolted back into the kitchen. "Did someone just say "Fish cake"?" Mumble asked as he got back on his seat. "Yep, now then, enjoy." "Wait, shouldn't we be waiting for Glenda?" Mumble asked. "Relax, I'm sure she won't mind, we'll save some." Earl reassured. As they were half-way through their meal, a loud, feminine screaming could be heard from above. "What was that?" Adult Mumble asked nervously. "That sounded just like Glenda, hurry, upstairs now!" Jack ordered. Everyone went up the stairs as they went towards the source of the screaming. As they got into the room, they found her, unfortunately, they had not thought of the fact that someone, or something, had stabbed her in the back. Blood was on the floor. "Oh my, Glenda!" Mumble said as went near her. "Stop, we need to know who done this. Each and everyone of us is a suspect." Jack said. "What!?" Everyone else answered in disbelief. "I'm serious, in the living room." Jack said. A couple of minutes later, everyone was in the living room. "Well, at least the furniture is comfortable." Christina said. "Not. Helping. Christina." Mumble said in annoyance. "Now, let's start with the obvious, where was everyone when the screaming happened? In the kitchen! Everyone was in there, so someone the nearest person to the stairs would be the most likeliest one. Mumble! You went outside the room to do something. Maybe to kill Glenda I may ask." "What? Impossible, I would never kill my own mate." Mumble argued. "Fair point, it's always the most unlikely one, isn't that right. Gloria!" "You've got to be serious. You know I would never kill anyone, in fact, I would kill my self to save another." Gloria answered back. "Okay, how about (D)Mumble." "Nope, eating." "I know, it's always the most likely one, Vincentine!" Erik said. "Now hang on just a moment, I may have killed Adult Mumble... And Andrew... And Memphis, but we all know that I'm on your side now." "Uh huh, then tell me this-" Erik started, all of a sudden, the light's went out. When they came back on. Everyone except Christina, Gloria, Jack and Mumble were dead. "Oh my, a massacre." Gloria said horrified. "Now then, lets go for the one who has been telling that everyone else could be the suspect, Jack. It could have been you all along, you were planning this ever since you got defeated by us on the moon." "Okay, I see now, Adult Mumble, you're the most innocent one here, so it's obviously the most unlikely one that's still alive." "Oh come on-" Again, the light's went out. When they were back on. Everyone except from Jack and Adult Mumble were dead. "It's you." Both Jack and Adult Mumble said to each other. "No. It was you. It certainly wasn't me." Jack answered. "And it wasn't me either." Adult Mumble replied. "There's someone else in the house!" Jack and Adult Mumble said at the same time they quickly dashed up into the closet, where they were nearly squished against each other. All of a sudden, the light's went out, when they finally came back on again, Jack was dead. Adult Mumble screamed before dashing out of the closet. As he ran towards the exit. Springtrap came around the corner and jumpscared him. Causing Adult Mumble to fall onto his back. Slowly, Springtrap brought his face close to Adult Mumble's, before the mask was lifted. Andrew was revealed to be inside it, after a few seconds. Andrew started laughing. "Okay, I can't hold it in anymore, everyone come out." Andrew ordered. As Adult Mumble got out, he saw that everyone was alive. "Wait, hold the fridge, what just happened?" Adult Mumble asked. "What does it seem like to you? We just pulled off a realistic act." Jack explained as he walked over to them. "But, what about the knife in Glenda?" "It's one of those joke knives that go up when they are pressed onto a surface." Glenda explained as she pushed the fake knife up and down. "But then what about the blood." "I do suppose you mean, fake blood." Mumble said as he revealed the bag of fake blood. "We created this house for the purpose of both living in it, and to scare you, since you did say a wile back that you weren't easily scared. The look on your face when you saw me dead. Ha! Now that's what I call comedy." Jack said, before everyone laughed with him. Obstacles – Syd Matters "Let's say sunshine for everyone But as far as I can remember We've been migratory animals Living under changing weather Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood Erik – Matisyahu Someday we will foresee obstacles Through the blizzard, through the blizzard Today we will sell our uniform Live together, live together Jack – Kevin Weisman Vincentine – Kevin Weisman We played hide and seek in waterfalls We were younger, we were younger Mumble – Justin Long Andrew – Karl Urban We played hide and seek in waterfalls We were younger, we were younger Earl – John Ratzenberger Christina – Christina Perri We played hide and seek in waterfalls We were younger, we were younger Gloria – Amy Lee (D) Mumble – Elijah Wood We played hide and seek in waterfalls We were younger, we were younger Glenda – Adele Someday we will foresee obstacles Through the blizzard, through the blizzard" Previous Episode - Next Episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes